


Chicken

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a game of bravery. And Felix was no chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

The boy’s gathered around the fire, all leaning in, in some group huddle. They were watching something. Some of the cackled, throwing their head back and pointing their finger. Others stared, waiting in suspense.

Whatever this event it, it better be good. Good enough that Peter is making his way over to the group, his arms crossed.

The group quickly dispersed, the boy’s holding their stomachs in laughter. Curly’s face had gone red, and Too Small was doing his own little victory dance.  Curly groaned and shook a hand through his hair.

“Alright chumps, Smalls wins. Now get it over with.” Curly turned around, squeezing his eyes shut. The boys all grabbed sticks and lined up one by one. Too Small was first. He lifted his stick and swung it down hard, making it crack on the back of Curly’s legs.

“What on earth are you doing?” Peter questioned, raising an excusing eyebrow. Pockets stopped his stick in mid swing. Curly sighed with relief.

“It’s a game! But only the bravest can play!” Curly announced, rubbing his calves. Peter raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Then I guess I’ll have to join. How do you play?” Peter was more than interested. He liked all games, no matter what they were. Some of the boy’s began to giggle and whisper to each other, giving a knowing look. Peter frowned, knowing they’re up to no good.

“Well if you’re going to play, we need to get you a partner who is just as brave as you are!” Tootles cheered, giving a look to the rest of the boys.

“Of course. Anyone?” Peter smiled as he saw most of the boys shy away.

“Well we all know the second in command is no one other than Felix.” Curly grinned, turning his head to the seated boy. “Come on, Felix. Or are you chicken?” Curly said, waving his barbed stick in the air.

Felix poked his head up from the hood, looking slightly annoyed. “No Curly. I know what you’re doing.”

“Felix is a chicken! And here I thought you were brave! Man I was wrong, chicken!” Curly teased, the boys joining along making clucking noises and flapping their arms.

Peter grinned, raising that damn eyebrow at him. “Well, Felix. I never knew for you to be a chicken.” He wasn’t even sure what was going on, but he liked to tease Felix here and there.

“I am not.” He said calmly, raising from his seat and making his way over to the group of wild boys who continued to pretend to be chickens.

The boys cackled, and were giddy up to their eyes. “The rules are simple. But you can’t back out now!” Tootles started, throwing cheeky looks at the boys. Peter just scoffed. He never backs out of anything. He’s Peter Pan for christ sake.

“Okay, first, you gotta stand close to eachother. It’ll be quicker that way I guess.” He went on. Felix only took two short strides till he was nearly chest to chest with Pan. He loomed over him, the hood shadowing most of his features. Peter only smirked, putting his hands behind his back.

“Let’s just take that off. We gotta know if it’s offical. You can’t cheat us tall guy.” Curly jeered, pulling his hood down. Felix rolled his eyes, pushing his dirt mangled hair from his face. Peter liked seeing Felix’s face when it wasn’t covered with his hood, it’s was good for his eyes, or so he said. Peter could now see why the boys were scared of Felix. When you’re this up close and personal, the scar and height can be slightly intimidating for a boy, not Pan of course.

“Rules are simple. All you have to do is lean in. The first person to back out is the chicken! Chicken gets wacks from all the boys!” Tootles finished, looking proud of himself.

Peter froze for a minute, trying to process what the Lost Boy was saying. “Wait? So are you telling me I have to kiss him?” He exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burn. Felix just stayed silent, keeping those dark eyes on him.

“No, we’re saying you’re going to do the hokey pokey with him. Of course you have to kiss him! You said you were brave, and this is just another way to prove it.” Curly tested, the boy’s giggling.

Peter’s eyes shot to Felix’s stare, to the boys, and back to Felix. He straightened up his posture.

“Well, rules are rules. I’ll be damned if I let my own boys whip me.” Peter paused, looking up at Felix. His features softened, just keeping that unmoving eye contact.  “And I’m no chicken. Unless Felix is…” He smirked, titling his head up, trying to match the taller boy’s height.

The boys ‘ooooh’d’ around them, making clucking noises and testing Felix’s patience. Felix rolled his neck, heaving a sigh. His features softened, and a lipped smile crossed his face, crinkling the scar. It all went kinda fast, and was a bit hazy. His particularly large hands came up and cupped Peter’s face, pulling him in. The only word for it was unexpected. But that’s just how Felix was. His lips were soft and delicate on Peter’s slightly parted and shocked ones. Peter quickly catched on and returned the favor. Felix lightly sucked at his bottom lip, before pulling away. What a tease.

Peter was dumbstruck. He stood there, his arms dangling at his sides. His mouth was left ajar, but he quickly closed it and crossed his arms. The boy’s stared at Peter, their eyes moving back and forth between the two.

  
“I told you I was no chicken.” Felix grinned, flipping his hood back onto his head. Peter just stared, his cheeks already a new shade of pink. He promised there was going to be more of this ‘chicken’ game. Just behind closed doors tis’ all.


End file.
